tar_raventhfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Sidious
|-|Chancellor/Emperor Palpatine= |-|Darth Sidious= Summary Darth Sidious, known as Chancellor (And later Emperor) Palpatine, though secretly a Dark Lord of the Sith, was the last Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, the first and only emperor of the Galactic Empire, and arguably the most powerful Sith Lord in the galaxy's history. Born into an influential and wealthy family on the peaceful world of Naboo, he became the apprentice of Darth Plagueis in his search for power and recognition. He would then use his family's influence to become Naboo's senator and eventually Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, subtly manipulating the events of the Clone Wars in his favor before finally enacting Order 66, wiping out nearly all Jedi in existence and thus leaving him virtually unopposed as the Emperor of the new Galactic Empire. However, his tyrannical rule eventually inspired rebellion. Through much sacrifice and hardship, the Rebellion gradually loosened the Empire's iron grip over the galaxy. Finally, Sidious and his apprentice, Darth Vader, were confronted by Luke Skywalker aboard the Death Star. After Skywalker's and Vader's duel, Sidious attempted to electrocute the young Jedi with a barrage of Force Lightning. But Vader's paternal instincts, stemming from his true identity as Anakin Skywalker, ultimately led the Sith Apprentice to betray his Master, knocking Sidious into the Death Star's reactor core, killing the Dark Lord once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C | 4-B. Name: Darth Sidious/Sheev Palpatine Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Late 50's | Around in his 90's Classification: Human Force User/Dark Lord of the Sith/Emperor of the Galactic Empire/Former Republic Senator | Human Force User/Dark Lord of the Sith/Supreme Chancellor of the (Old) Galactic Republic/Emperor of the Galactic Empire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Aura-Sensing, Master Lightsaber Duelist, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Mind and Memory Manipulation, Psychometry, Life Manipulation (Could cause planets to shift via his sheer anger), Energy Manipulation (Can reflect, redirect, and absorb energy attacks thrown at him), Electricity Manipulation via Force Lightning, Healing (Mid-Low via Force Healing), Resistance to Poison Manipulation | All previous power amplified to a higher level, Immortality (Type 6), Absorption via Force Drain, Resistance to Poison, Force Drain, and possibly Transmutation into fleshy creatures and possibly other uses of it (Darth Vader the effects of the Muur Talisman which turns even force users into monsters known as Rakghouls, though this could be because of his suit), Illusion Creation, Teleportation and Spatial Manipulation via Fold Space, Elemental (Electricity, fire, ice, weather, and sand) and Atmospheric Manipulation via Force Maelstroms, Pyrokinesis, Convection, and variants of Alter Environment, Matter Manipulation on a sub-atomic scale (Editing the Telos Holocron requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale), Technological Manipulation via Ionize, Astral Projection, Soul Manipulation, Possession via Essence Transfer, Force Stealth, Midi-chlorian Manipulation (Albeit not the extent of his master), Sith alchemy and Sorcery, Energy Manipulation/Paralysis via Force Stun, Non-Corporeality (Can exist long after his physical body is destroyed as living energy), Spatial Tearing at his peak (After the death of his physical body, he became a seething nexus of dark side energy that could tear apart the fabric of space and devour everything in his vicinity) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Should be comparable to his master, albeit slightly weaker. Capable of killing opponents that gave even Plagueis trouble) | Solar System level (The strongest Sith to ever live. Grew so strong that his body was visibly affected by it. His power irrevocably shifted the balance of power in the galaxy, shifting the image of constellations in the Force. Should be far above any other dark side entity, which can grow strong enough to cause supernovae with a thought. Even the most skilled Jedi masters could not surpass him in dueling skill, though they might, at best, match him. Easily killed three Jedi masters. He is "the living embodiment of the dark side," and "the most powerful Sith Lord the galaxy has ever known," putting him above the dark side demon Wutzek, a dark side demon who can destroy entire solar systems. Was the strongest dark side practitioner the galaxy had ever known, making him stronger than Aleema Keto commanding Naga Sadow's Sith Corsair. Became significantly more powerful than he had ever been after his first death, and continued to grow in power with each passing moment. He had become a "chaotic nexus of dark energies that swell and burst open the fabric of space," that spread "his darkness completely and totally over the entire galaxy." He could only be permanently defeated by the combined might of the spirits of every Jedi who had ever been born over the last 25,000 years. Being the Sith'ari, or, as believed by the Sith, a perfect and limitless being, he was extremely dangerous) Speed: Relativistic. At least FTL+ reactions and combat speed (One of the strongest Sith in history. Far stronger than most Jedi) | Massively FTL+ (Traveled across the galaxy to Byss in less than two years at his peak.) Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class with Force amplification | Unknown. Possibly Solar System Class naturally (See below). Solar System Class with Force amplification. Durability: Unknown naturally. At least Large Star level with Force amplification | Unknown. Possibly Solar System level naturally (Stronger than Darth Nihilus). Solar System level with Force amplification. Solar System level post-resurrection (At his peak, he had ceased to be a strictly physical being, instead becoming a pure nexus of dark Force energies which tore the very fabric of reality around him. Required the combined efforts of the spirits of every Jedi who had been born over 25,000 years to be permanently put down) Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless (At his peak he ceased to be a completely physical being. During his fight with Windu there was said to be not even the possibility of fatigue, though for the latter he was likely harnessing Sidious' own power to sustain himself, as seen by his exhaustion once he could no longer) Range: Extended melee range with lightsaber. Galactic with Force powers per the Force secret "Distant Power" | Extended melee range with lightsaber. Galactic with Force powers per the Force secret "Distant Power" Standard Equipment: His two lightsabers Intelligence: Extremely high (Skilled manipulator and dark side wielder) | Genius (Sidious was an incredibly intelligent and manipulating character, orchestrating the fall of the Jedi and rise of the republic. He was incredibly skilled in dark side powers, being the Sith'ari, or, as believed by the Sith, a perfect and limitless being) Weaknesses: Overconfidence Key: Apprentice | Master Notable attacks/techniques *'Battle Meditation:' By tapping into the Force, Sidious is able to maintain and raise the morale of his own forces as well as effectively coordinate them with ease. He can also simultaneously weaken the morale of their enemies, making them more desperate, clumsy, and fearful, prone to scattering and turning on each other at any given point if they don't charge forth in a reckless attack. Sidious was able to coordinate the entire Imperial fleet with his usage of this ability, preventing them from losing ground until his death, which caused the Imperial navy to scatter in disarray. *'Convection:' A concentration of Force energy, convection creates intense heat that can make Darth Sidious' fists hot to the touch, even to the point of possessing a burning intensity. It doesn't inflict harm upon the user. Darth Sidious has demonstrated the capacity to heat up objects other than himself. *'Force barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power, Force barrier that creates a wall of Force energy around the intended target, be itself, friend, or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force drain:' Darth Sidious drains the life from his opponents and adds it to his own. He most famously demonstrates this power by using it continuously on the entire population of Byss. *'Force healing:' Force healing accelerates the body's natural healing process at a rapid pace. Master practitioners of the art can even heal themselves from fatal injuries in a short span of time. Darth Sidious could use this power to heal himself and others. *'Force lightning:' Darth Sidious is incredibly proficient in Force lightning, an offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim. Palpatine/Sidious has shown the ability to use this tell-tale ability of the Dark Lords of the Sith countless times against his opponents, enemies, and even his followers. Has shown the ability to easily cause micro-fractures in bones of his victim's body and vaporize flesh on contact to the point of incineration. *'Force Maelstrom:' First, Darth Sidious would form a Force Bubble around his body, concealing and protecting himself inside. Then, any loose objects/persons around Darth Sidious would swirl around the bubble, through telekinesis. Finally, Darth Sidious would devastate the objects by blasting them away, in a surge of Force Lightning. *'Force Stealth:' A power that was used by highly skilled Force-sensitives to mask their Force alignment (Light or Dark), their ability to use the Force or even their entire presence from other Force-sensitives. *'Force Storm:' A volatile dark side Force power capable of creating hyperspace wormholes that were able to displace objects across vast distances and tear apart the surfaces of entire planets. Storms were incredibly difficult to control once unleashed and required mastery in many different Force disciplines. While he possessed knowledge of the technique before his death, it was only after his rebirth during Dark Empire that Sidious exhibited control of it. A long forgotten and highly prized, if ancient Sith technique of insane power. Sidious recovered it when restored to his youthful Clone body in the events of Operation Shadowhand by channeling his anger and rage into a single-point in time-space. This causes a hyperspace wormhole to manifest itself, which he can use to teleport beings across the galaxy or ravage entire planetary surfaces or raze even fleets of city-size warships. Only available in Reborn form. *'Ionize:' Allows Darth Sidious to overload and damage electronic systems, such as droids. It's ineffective when targeting organics. *'Shroud of Darkness:' Darth Sidious has showcased the ability to Telepathically cloud the clairvoyance and long-range precognitive powers of other Force-Users across the entire galaxy for over three decades, if not longer. *'Telekinesis:' Darth Sidious can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has. *'Telepathy:' Sidious can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation. *'Mind trick:' Using the power of the Force, Sidious can mentally control and manipulate others, to an unbelievable level of mind-wiping millions on Coruscant to hide a Star-Dreadnought, the Super-class Star Destroyer, Luskanya *'Soul possession/Manipulation:' Sidious can stave off death by casting off the shackles of his mortal body and frame through the manipulation of his very astral self with the Force. He has used this technique to escape death on at least three times in his life. He can even destroy the mind and soul of a resisting target to take over their body. The only way to stop him is to destroy his soul in turn. *'Essence transfer:' A radical dark side Force power, essence transfer used to transfer a person's consciousness into another body, or in some cases an inanimate object. *'Tutaminis:' Through the Force, Darth Sidious can draw potentially harmful energy into his body and diffuse it or channel it away completely. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars